I LOVE U
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Jaejoong diam-diam menyukai Yunho, appa dari seorang anak kecil yang selalu dititipkan di rumahnya setiap hari #YunJae
1. Chapter 1

**I Love U**

**Cast: **Yunho, Jaejoong, other cast

**Warning: **typo(s), yaoi, ide cerita pasaran,judul gak nyambung sama isinya, dll

**Disclaimer: **semua cast yang ada bukan milik saya, tentu saja, saya hanya meminjam nama

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

Seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong setengah berlari menuruni anak tangga dan segera menuju ke dapur, disana eommanya – yang tidak lebih cantik dari Jaejoong yang notabene adalah seorang namja – terlihat sedang sibuk mengolesi roti tawar dengan mentega kemudian menaburkan cokelat butir warna-warni diatasnya.

"Joonggie, bantu eomma menyiapkan susunya," perintah sang eomma – Han Seungyeon yang kini telah berubah menjadi Kim Seungyeon karena menikah dengan appa Jaejoong.

"Ne, eomma," jawab Jaejoong yang dengan cepat langsung menuangkan air yang telah mendidih ke empat buah cangkir yang telah terisi bubuk susu kemudian mengaduknya sebentar hingga tercampur dan membawanya ke meja makan yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur. Menatanya dengan rapi, masing-masing satu secangkir susu di tiap sisi meja makan berbentuk persegi tersebut. Satu untuk Kim Jonghyun – appanya, satu untuk Seungyeon ibu tirinya, satu untuk Junsu – dongsaengnya, dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Walaupun Seungyeon adalah ibu tirinya bukan berarti hubungan mereka tidak baik, sebaliknya. Seungyeon adalah yeoja pilihan harabojinya untuk menjadi suami bagi Jonghyun dan tentu saja eomma bagi Jaejoong dan Junsu setelah kepergian eomma kandung mereka. Seungyeon memperlakukan Jaejoong dan Junsu dengan sangat baik, menganggap mereka anak kandung sendiri, karena ia tidak memiliki anak kandung – mungkin. Jonghyun tidak bisa membuat Seungyeon melahirkan seorang anak (baca: menghamili) untuknya karena ia tidak menyukai bahkan tidak tertarik pada yeoja, ia menyukai namja, makhluk bergender sama dengannya, seperti kedua orang putra mereka. Eomma kandung Jaejoong dan Junsu juga seorang namja, namja cantik lebih tepatnya dan kecantikan itu menurun pada anak pertamanya yaitu Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Selesai sarapan Jonghyun langsung pergi, berangkat ke kantor sekalian mengantar Junsu yang kebetulan sekolahnya searah dengan kantor appanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya sesaat setelah menghabiskan roti dan susu yang menjadi menu sarapannya, menyisakan Seungyeon yang harus mencuci piring seorang diri.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Suara pintu utama yang diketuk memaksa Seungyeon menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk membukakan pintu tamu mereka yang ternyata adalah seorang anak kecil berusia tiga tahun yang diketahuinya sebagai Jung Changmin, anak dari Jung Yunho – tetangga mereka.

"Mianhae, menganggu lagi, tapi saya tidak tau mau menitipkan Changmin ke siapa lagi," ucap seorang namja bermata musang yang berdiri di belakang Changmin.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Changmin anak yang baik kok," ucap Seungyeon berpura-pura. _"Iya, anak manis kalau pas ada banyak makanan, kalau gak ada makanan ni anak bakal berubah jadi anak setan," _batinnya sambil terus memasang senyum palsu di bibirnya.

"Kamsahamnida, ahjumma, eh Seungyeon noona." Yunho membungkukkan badannya dan mendorong pelan Changmin kecilnya untuk masuk bersama Seungyeon. "Annyeong, Minnie, jangan nakal ne…"

Setelah Yunho masuk ke dalam mobilnya Changmin segera berlari masuk tanpa mempedulikan sang nyonya rumah yang masih berada di ambang pintu menatap bocah evil tersebuh dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari – selama sebulan terakhir ini – Yunho selalu menitipkan Changmin kepadanya saat bekerja, untung saja Yunho hanya bekerja hari Senin hingga Jum'at sehingga ada dua hari dimana Seungyeon bisa terbebas dari kenakalan seorang Changmin.

"Aigoo… Changmin sayang, itu persediaan untuk tiga hari kedepan, jangan dihabiskan semua," seru Seungyeon begitu melangkahkan kakinya di dapur dan melihat Changmin telah menghabiskan empat bungkus roti tawar beserta delapan cup kecil selai beraneka rasa.

"Minnie lapar, ahjumma," jawabnya santai sambil menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran selai cokelat.

"Aigoo…, eomma-mu ngidam apa ya waktu hamil kamu sampai bisa lahir anak sepertimu?"

"Kata appa waktu hamil Changmin eomma tidak mengidam," jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi saja," kata Seungyeon pada diriny sendiri. "Joonggie, titip Changmin ne," teriaknya dari depan tangga, berharap Jaejoong di dalam kamarnya diatas sana mendengar.

.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap anak setan-coret-anak Yunho yang tengah asyik menghabiskan sepiring nasi goreng porsi jumbo di hadapannya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh – sama seperti Seungyeon sebelumnya.

"Kenapa appa-mu lama sekali eoh? Sudah jam tujuh malam, bukannya ia harusnya kembali dari kantor jam lima tadi?" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku tau kalau hyung ingin Changmin segera dijemput oleh appanya bukan karena tidak betah dengan Changmin tapi karena ingin bertemu dengan Yunho hyung kan?" tebak Junsu tepat sasaran.

"Ani, aku benar-benar ingin Changmin cepat pulang, aku lelah menjaga food monster ini seharian," elak Jaejoong.

Memang benar kalau ia lelah menjaga Changmin yang seharian kegiatannya hanya makan, makan, dan makan itu, tapi di sisi lain ia senang juga dititipi Changmin karena berarti setidaknya setiap sore ia bisa melihat – atau lebih tepatnya bertemu – dengan appa Changmin yang menurutnya tampan itu. Tampan, tapi kalau mempunyai anak seperti Changmin mana ada yeoja atau namja yang mau menikah dengannya dan menjadi ibu tiri Changmin.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong, secepat kilat ia bangkit dan berdiri di belakang pintu, mengatur degup jantungnya sebelum membukakan pintu.

"Mianhae," ucap Yunho begitu pintu dibuka. "Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar, jadi terlambat menjemput Chamgin."

"Appa!" seru Changmin dengan mulut yang masih penuh nasi goreng, bocah kecil itu berlari menghampiri appanya yang sangat wangi.

Tunggu, sangat wangi? Setelah seharian bekerja bukankah seharusnya tubuh Yunho sudah tidak wangi lagi?

"Appa wangi, appa sudah mandi?" tanya Changmin yang mencium aroma mint menguar dari tubuh sang appa.

"Tentu, Minnie belum ya?" tebak Yunho.

Changmin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pulang dan mandi."

"Shireo!" tolak Changmin. "Minnie mau mandi bersama Jonggie hyung seperti kemarin."

"Mandi dengan appa saja ne, kau sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Jonggie hyung hari ini," bujuk Yunho.

"Ani, Minnie tidak merepotkan kok, tidak apa-apa biar aku yang memandikan Minnie," ucap Jaejoong berpura-pura, tentu saja sebenarnya ia sangat ingin segera berpisah dengan bocah evil tersebut, tapi di sisi lain ia masih tidak rela berpisah dengan Yunho.

"Jinjja?! Yay! Asyik!" Minnie bersorak-sorak dan memeluk kaki Jaejoong dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Minnie, bagaimana? Ceritakan pada appa ne," bujuk Yunho pada Changmin.

Kini Changmin dan Yunho telah berada di kamar mereka, Changmin bersiap untuk tidur setelah mandi bersama Jaejoong dan perutnya diisi penuh oleh nasi goreng buatan Jaejoong.

"Apa?" tanya Changmin sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Yunho menutupi tubuh kecil Changmin dengan sebuah selimut berwarna biru. "Tentang Jaejoong."

"Jonggie hyung? Jonggie hyung sangat baik, tapi hyung suka marah. Masakannya sangat enak." Changmin berhenti untuk berpikir sejenak. "Jonggie hyung cantik."

"Bukan itu, Minnie. Ehm, tadi saat mandi, apa yang Minnie lihat?" pancing Yunho dengan otak yadongnya.

"Air… Sabun… Bebek…" Bocah kecil tersebut mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Appa! Minnie mau susu, appa buatkan susu," rengeknya ketika tiba-tiba merasa haus dan menginginkan susu yang memang setiap malam ia minum sebagai penghantar tidur.

"Araseo, tunggu sebentar." Yunho beranjak untuk membuatkan Changmin susu dengan bahan dan peralatan yang semuanya telah tersedia di sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut kamar tidur mereka, tak berapa lama kemudia namja berkulit tan tersebut kembali dengan sebotol susu di tangannya.

Changmin menerimanya dengan senang hati dan segera meminumnya.

Sebelum bocah tersebut benar-benar terlelap Yunho menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama ingin ia tanyakan, "Minnie, selama ini kan Minnie selalu menanyakan siapa eomma Minnie. Bagaimana kalau Jonggie hyung saja yang menjadi eomma Minnie?"

Changmin mengangguk, tanda setuju.

Yunho tersenyum, bahagia dengan jawaban anaknya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Seungyeon merobek halaman terdepa kalender harian yang menempel di tembok dekat dapur. Seungyeon pun tersenyum membaca nama hari ini, hari Sabtu. Hari Sabtu Yunho tidak berekerja, itu berarti hari Sabtu Changmin tidak dititipkan di rumah keluarga Kim.

"Joongie, Junsu! Makanan sarapan sudah siap," teriak Seungyeon dari ruang makan pada anak-anaknya yang masih berada di kamar masing-masing, sedangkan suaminya – Kim Jonghyun – sejak kemarin tidak ada dirumah karena harus melaksanakan kunjungan kerja ke Busan.

"Ne eomma." Junsu yang sudah rapi terlihat berlari-lari kecil menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai atas dan lantai bawah rumahnya. Disusul Jaejoong yang masih mengenakan piyama di belakangnya.

"Aigoo, Joongie kenapa belum mandi? Sudah jam setengah delapan," tegur sang eomma.

"Nanti saja eomma, kan hari Sabtu Changmin tidak kesini," jawab Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi makan, di samping Junsu.

"Jadi mandinya cuma kalau Changmin sama appanya mau datang aja nih," goda Junsu. "Eomma, Jaejoong hyung lagi jatuh cinta ni ceritanya, eu kyang kyang."

PLETAK!

Jaejoong memukul kepala namja lumba-lumba di sampingnya dengan sandal wedge eommanya yang kebetulan tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Aw! Sakit hyung, Joongie hyung jahat!"

"Biarin!"

"Tapi bener kan?"

"Apa?"

"Joongie hyung jatuh cinta sama tetangga sebelah."

Jaejoong merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. "Sok tau!"

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya Jaejoong kembali ke kamar, berniat untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahnya – dancing with the bear – yang sempat terputus karena teriakan eommanya tadi. Namun suara bel rumah menghentikan langkahnya ketika namja cantik tersebut sudah hampir sampai ke tempat tidurnya, tinggal satu langkah lagi.

Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…

Jaejoong terdiam mematung di tempatnya berdiri saat ini, telinganya terus mencoba menangkap suara-suara yang berasal dari lantai bawah.

"Nana, tumben sekali kau datang, kenapa tidak memberi kabar dulu eoh? Eonni kan jadi tidak bisa bersiap-siap."

"Yaahh…" sesal Jaejoong ketika mengetahui bukan Changmin maupun appanya yang datang melainkan Nana, adik sepupu Seungyeon.

"Eh? Kenapa aku jadi mengharapkan kedatangan si appa beruang dan bocah evil itu?"

.

.

.

"Eomma, appa, mianhae, maafkan Junsu ne," ucap Junsu dengan nada bersalah.

Saat ini Jonghyun, Seungyeon, Jaejoong, dan Junsu sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga karena permintaan Junsu.

"Ada apa, Suie?" tanya Seungyeon penasaran.

"Ne, cepat ceritakan ada apa sebenarnya." Jonghyun juga sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ingin Junsu sampaikan.

"Ehm, begini appa, eomma, Jae hyung… Ehm, sekali lagi Junsu minta maaf pada kalian semua." Junsu yang duduk di antara eomma dan appanya semakin menunduk, meremas-remas bantal kursi berbentuk kepala hellokitty yang ada di pangkuannya. "Aku… Aku dan Yoochun telah melakukan kesalahan, sehingga aku… Aku hamil…"

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa? Tidak mungkin, namja tidak mungkin hamil. Ayo kita ke dokter sekarang." Dibanding dengan Jonghyun dan Jaejoong, Seungyeon lah yang terlihat paling kaget dan panik saat ini.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Jaejoong cuek.

"Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tidak ada yang perlu disesali, yang penting Yoochun-mu itu mau bertanggung jawab," kata Jonghyun.

"Mianhae, tapi Yoochun bilang ia akan datang nanti sore."

.

.

.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar rumah selagi acara lamaran YooSu berlangsung. Bukannya marah karena dongsaengnya hamil di luar nikah melainkan karena iri – mungkin, atau lebih tepatnya malu karena sang adik akan melangkahinya.

Karena bingung mau kemana dan hanya memakai kaos putih bergambar gajah, celana pendek bermotif gajah, dan sandal jepit serta tidak membawa dompet maupun hp Jaejoong hanya duduk taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia memang tidak sempat bersiap-siap tadi, Yoochun dan orang tuanya bilang akan datang jam lima sore tapi ternyata sudah sampai jam empat kurang. Jadilah Jaejoong yang tadi masih sibuk main game di kamarnya langsung kabur lewat jendela sebelum dipaksa jadi saksi tunggal prosesi lamaran sang adik.

.

**Jaejoong pov**

.

Hari sudah mulai malam dan udara menjadi semakin dingin, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah namun mobil – yang kuyakini milik Yoochun – itu masih terparkir di halaman rumah kami dan itu berarti mereka belum pulang.

"Huft… Lama sekali," gerutuku sambil kembali berjalan menuju ke taman.

Sebenarnya ada satu tempat yang bisa kukunjungi tanpa perlu mengeluarkan uang – karena aku tidak membawa uang saat ini, rumah tetanggaku. Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya, bertamu ke rumah Yunho dan bertemu dengan namja tampan itu, kemudian karena terlalu malam aku menginap disana.

Ah! Lamunanku buyar ketika mengingat bahwa Yunho adalah appa dari Changmin, bocah evil pemilik perut karet yang selalu menganggu dan menghabiskan makananku. Lebih baik disini sampai besok pagi daripada harus mengindap di rumahnya dan tidur dengan Changmin, bisa-bisa aku yang dimakan.

"Jaejoong," panggil seseorang di belakangku.

Aku segera bangkit dan membalik tubuhku, bersiap-siap melawan seandainya orang itu mau menyelakaiku, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, ia adalah Yunho.

"Joongie hyung," sapa seorang anak kecil di gendongan Yunho, mulutnya belepotan, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebatang permen lolipop, dan tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah es lilin berwarna hijau.

"Ah, Yunho, Changmin, sedang apa disini?" tanyaku.

Yunho menurunkan Changmin di bangku yang tadi kududuki. "Hanya cari angin, kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Cuma pakai kaos dan celana pendek lagi, apa gak takut masuk angin?"

"Lagi ada tamu di rumah, hehehe…" Jaejoong berusaha mencari-cari alasan.

"Tamu? Oh, calon suami Junsu ya?"

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Yunho barusan. "Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Tentu saja aku tau, Yoochun yang menceritakannya padaku," jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. "Yoochun adalah ayah kandung Changmin."

Jaejoong yang sebelumnya tengah membuang muka buru-buru kembali menatap Yunho. "Ayah kandung Changmin?" tanyanya memastikan.

Yunho mengangguk pasti. "Ne, Changmin adalah anak Yoochun dari pernikahan sebelumnya."

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho, sedangkan Changmin tanpa sepengetahuan mereka telah pergi ke alam mimpi dengan posisi duduk.

"Lalu kenapa Changmin bisa bersamamu?"

"Karena aku adalah kakak sepupu Yoochun dan selama ini Yoochun tidak mau mengurus Changmin sendirian, jadi aku yang mengalah. Tapi setelah Junsu dan Yoochun menikah Changmin akan ikut mereka kok."

Jaejoong terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini, seandainya tidak ada Yunho disitu mungkin Jaejoong sudah menari-nari gaje saat ini.

"Yaah, jadi setelah Junsu dan Yoochun menikah Changmin tidak akan main ke rumah lagi dong," Jaejoong pura-pura sedih.

"Bukannya selama ini kau dan Seungyeon noona selalu terganggu dengan Changmin? Atau…." Yunho mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, menggoda Jaejoong, "kau takut tidak bisa bertemuku lagi setiap hari…" tebakan Yunho tepat sekali.

Jaejoong menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semereah tomat saat ini.

"Tenang saja, walaupun Changmin sudah bersama YooSu aku akan tetap datang ke rumahmu setiap hari, atau kau saja yang tinggal denganku?"

"Eh?"

"Hahaha… Aku hanya bercanda, hahahaha… Ekspresimu lucu, Jae…" Yunho tertawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang kaget, senang, tidak percaya, dan lain-lain.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Sudah senang-senang, eh ternyata Yunho hanya mengerjainya.

"Kenapa? Kecewa eoh?" tebak Yunho yang lagi-lagi tepat sasaran.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab.

"Bagaimana mau tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Menikah denganku."

"Tidak mau! Pasti kau hanya mengerjaiku lagi." Kini Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kali ini aku serius, Jae," bisik Yunho tepat di depan telinga Jaejoong.

"Tetap tidak mau!"

"Waeyo, Jae? Apa aku sejelek itu?"

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang terlihat begitu serius saat ini

"Ani… Tapi menikah tidak semudah itu, Jung Yunho."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu beri aku waktu tiga bulan, anggap saja tiga bulan itu sebagai masa percobaan kita, bagaimana?"

Jaejoong pura-pura berpikir sebentar kemudian menjawab, "baiklah. Hanya tiga bulan saja."

**END**


End file.
